


Of Doors and fervor

by VoidedBabbles



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Esper is overly sensitive, Filth, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Lusa wants to please Esper, M/M, Oneshot, i just wanted to write this, please take my trash writing, there isn't enough raunchy goodness in this fandom lol, wonderful filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidedBabbles/pseuds/VoidedBabbles
Summary: “Lusa-...”His name dripped from those kiss bruised lips, eyes lidded low and ebbed with the pitch blackness of lost control. Ah yes. He loved that look. The look of pure sin, that fucked out delirious look of satisfaction that only he could provide.





	Of Doors and fervor

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my filth ;w; ♥

The brawler leaned down low enough for his lips to brush against the glowing crystal in Esper’s chest. Dragging his tongue against the pulsing fragment earned him a low exhale of breath and a short pitched gasp. 

  
He had him trapped against the door. The shirt he wore ripped and discarded on the floor a few feet away. His pants was yanked halfway and his cock was straining against the gray boxers he wore. Every time Esper tried to speak Lusa silenced him with his lips. Kissing him, Fucking his mouth until his alternate was nothing but a gasping mess. His hand slid up the length of his chest. Fingers ghosting over ribs, gliding past his collarbone, his thumb stroking the tender flesh of his neck as he tilted his head back just enough. Lusa dived for the soft flushed skin there. Suckling until a bright red mark stood stark against the paleness of Esper’s skin.    
  


He nuzzled into the crook of Esper’s neck enough to breath in his scent. Sweet and electric. God he wanted more. He wanted to hear more, to feel him. Lusa wanted to wreck his lithe frame until Esper couldn’t walk again for two days.    
  
He couldn’t help the surprised moan when Esper grinded himself into him deliciously. Oh Fuck. As wonderful as that felt this wasn’t about him. He wanted nothing more than for Esper to feel pleasure tonight. With that said Lusa dropped to his knees.    
  
Esper took in a few breaths when his mind made him aware of the soft thud. His eyes glanced down just in time to catch Lusa nuzzling into his erection. He bit his lip as he watched the fabric darken with precum. Dear Goddess it was too hot. Lusa peering up at him with his infamous smirk, and flushed cheeks was too much. Esper hissed as his cock tasted the cool air, gulped when Lusa wrapped his hand around its base, and whined when that same hand gave a slow drag up the shaft and swirled his palm around the head. 

 

Lusa loved the noise he pulled from Esper. He shifted closer and settled on his knees more comfortably. He gave a look up and found Espers eyes to be closed and mouth parted just slightly with labored breaths. Not enough. The brawler licked his bottom lip before his tongue slid along the underside, sliding upwards and over the head, diving into the slit and back around. The choked moan that spilled from his counterpart was music to his ears. He could taste the salty precum that beaded at the tip which Lusa lapped up.

Without a warning Lusa swallowed down slowly. Engulfing Esper in the warm of his mouth. Before Esper could respond he pulled off, teeth skirting the underside and slid back down. The tip of Esper’s cock hitting the back of his throat just barely as he did so. Lusa could feel Esper’s legs tremble and he slid slightly down the door, knees bent and one hand bracing the door. The other tangled in Lusa’s hair.

“Lusa…” 

His name dripped from those kiss bruised lips, eyes lidded low and ebbed with the pitch blackness of lost control. Ah yes. He loved that look. The look of pure sin, that fucked out delirious look of satisfaction that only he could provide. His own cock throbbed at the look of Esper, straining taught against his jeans. His hands roamed up along Esper’s thighs trapping him against the door. He sets a pace. Not too slow, not fast. It drives his other self wild. Esper is a mess of moans and curses. His body shudders hard with each pull and push of Lusa’s head.

“Lu-sa...fuck- too much- I’m…” 

Oh but the brawler had so much more to give. He could feel both of Esper's hands in his hair, pulling roughly, the blur of pain was good to him. He loved it. He could tell Esper was at his limit. He worked Esper pulling back enough to focus on the tip, swirling his tongue then going back down. He made sure to get as much of the sensitive flesh as he could. On one pull Lusa went back down slowly, sucking like a vacuum and drawing out the most sensual moan from Esper. Deep, and nearly tipping into the edges of a growl. The hands in his hair pulled roughly at the same time Esper ground deep into this throat.

Warm cum filled the brawlers mouth in spurts. Esper’s body convulsing with each pump. Lusa swallowed each stream with greed, only pulling up when he felt the last of Esper drip from the tip. When he pulled off a string of dark blackened cum still connected him with Esper. The line snapping when he drew his tongue along his lip. Smug smile in place. 

“Was it good?” 

Esper was still coming down from his high to answer properly. His body slumped and proceeded to slide down the door until Lusa’s arms stopped him. Easily scooping up the lithe frame of Esper in his arms. The crystal in his chest humming with warmth, and lightly bathing the two in soft purple light. He can feel Esper’s arms snake around his neck in a loose hug. His lips kiss at the brawlers neck lightly. 

“It was better than good…” 

His voice was soft, pliant. He felt when Esper palmed his cheek turning his head to face him. There was a brief moment when their eyes connected before Esper dived in for a kiss, pulling only slightly away in order to pepper Lusa’s lips with kisses. Not even knowing when Lusa had pinned him against the bed, nor when the kiss had deepened. Lusa had bitten his lower lip before sliding his tongue against Espers own, fucking his counterparts mouth with vigor. When they parted Esper was out of breath and puddy in Lusa’s arms. 

“Kiss me like that again and i’ll be ready for round two” 

Lusa’s voice fanned over his cheek hot and heavy with lust. 

“That was my Exact intentions.” 


End file.
